<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Students Out of Bed by CaptainSophieStark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637967">No Students Out of Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark'>CaptainSophieStark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders have been caught out of bed after an almost month-long streak of running around the castle at night without being seen. They don't want to break their streak, but they need a plan that keeps them from getting in trouble. Thankfully, James has found the perfect loophole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Students Out of Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No students out of bed after curfew!"</p><p>McGonagall's words were still ringing in James' head after being caught the night before. Normally, he and the other Marauders knew the castle well enough to escape any teachers or prefects, but McGonagall had got the jump on them last night.</p><p>"Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before!" she'd cried when she found them coming out from behind a tapestry.</p><p>Little did she know, they'd done it just about every night that month.</p><p>"I still can't believe we let her catch us," James heard Remus moan as he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.</p><p>"I know! We'd almost made it a full month without breaking our nightly streak!" Peter chimed in.</p><p>"Morning lads!" James said brightly, pretending he hadn't heard his friends' complaints before plopping down next to Sirius.</p><p>"And why are you in such a good mood?" asked Sirius, eyeing James suspiciously.</p><p>"Because I've got a plan." James gave them his signature cocky grin, and he saw Lily roll her eyes from halfway down the table. He couldn't resist calling out to her, even though it would delay revealing his genius idea. "What's the matter Evans? Something wrong with you breakfast?"</p><p>"Something wrong with your face!" she called back with a scowl, turning back to her friends and trying to ignore James.</p><p>James just grinned.</p><p>"She's in love with me," he said confidently to his friends.</p><p>"Keep dreaming mate," laughed Sirius, clapping him on the back.</p><p>"Now what's this so-called plan?" asked Remus. "And remember, I'm a prefect now. I'm not supposed to get in trouble anymore."</p><p>"What a horrible way to live," mused Peter, shaking his head.</p><p>"Don't worry, the both of you. This plan is airtight, perfectly designed to keep our streak and keep McGonagall from being able to give us detention."</p><p>"Let's hear it then," said Sirius. "And keep in mind, Moony said Evans is on prefect duty tonight. I'm sure she'd love any chance to give you a detention."</p><p>James just waved him off. "Not to worry, this plan is perfect. But I can't tell you here," he decided, glancing back and forth. "Too many ears. We'll meet in the dorm after detention. That's the perfect place to put my plan in motion."</p><p>Sirius shook his head. "Drama queen to the end, eh Prongs?"</p><p>"Look who's talking! You collapsed to the floor in charms last week just because Marlene flicked her quill at you!"</p><p>"With a hex James! She could've killed me!"</p><p>"Oh yes, dull quills have a long history of being deadly. How could I forget?"</p><p>The boys continued bickering as they walked down the hallway to their next class, Remus and Peter following and laughing at their antics. They had to quiet down for Transfiguration (they didn't want to arouse the wrath of Minerva McGonagall again so soon), and the rest of the school day flew by afterward, until the boys had to go their separate ways for detention.</p><p>"Alright, now remember what I said," James started. "Meet in the dorm as soon as you're done with detention, and we'll put my plan in motion."</p><p>Detention passed at an agonizingly slow pace for James. He had it with McGonagall, which meant he had to work quickly without looking too impatient. He didn't want to make her suspicious.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like hours and hours, he was free. He walked calmly out the door, then sprinted through the corridors at top speed, taking every possible shortcut. His haste in detention resulted in an ink spill all over his hard work, which easily set him back half an hour. The rest of the Marauders were surely already in the dorm.</p><p>James burst through the door to find his friends staring expectantly, Sirius with his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently.</p><p>"Finally! What took you so long Prongs?" asked Sirius, throwing his arms up in a huff.</p><p>"Spilled some ink. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll find my idea worth the wait."</p><p>"Really Prongs, I can't get caught again," said Remus, fiddling with his Prefect badge before taking it off and setting it on the nightstand.</p><p>"Don't worry Moony, you won't be breaking a single rule," James said confidently, plopping down cross-legged in the middle of his bed.</p><p>"Tell us already Prongs!" Peter urged, bouncing up and down in excitement.</p><p>"We got in trouble last night because we were going all around the castle out of bed, right?" asked James.</p><p>His friends all nodded, clearly wondering when he would get to the point.</p><p>"Well..." James pointed his wand at the bed and said proudly, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The bed slowly rose off the ground, taking James with it and hovering at a few feet, ready for action. "Now we won't be out of bed!"</p><p>Sirius and Peter grinned and immediately joined James, but Remus was a little more hesitant.</p><p>"I don't know if this technicality is quite strong enough to stand against McGonagall, Prongs."</p><p>"Ah come on Moony! It's not our fault they weren't specific enough when they thought up the rules! Let's go!"</p><p>Remus sighed. It's not like he could say no to his three best friends and, although he wouldn't admit it, a rather clever idea.</p><p>With a grin, Remus joined the other Marauders on their floating beds, waiting for the signal to take off.</p><p>"Last one out is a rotten mandrake!" yelled Sirius, urging his bed towards the door. James, not one to be a rotten mandrake so easily, rushed just as fast and slammed his bed into Sirius', knocking him out of the way and sailing through the door first.</p><p>"Keep up Padfoot!" he called over his shoulder with a laugh.</p><p>Sirius, not one to shy away from a challenge, urged his bed forward as fast as it would go, and they sailed out of the portrait hole neck and neck.</p><p>They were feeling pretty good about themselves until they got to the stairs and Remus sailed over both of their heads, coming to a stop on the landing with a grin on his face.</p><p>"You're both quite slow, you know that?"</p><p>The four boys stopped in a small circle on the landing, Peter floating up last and laughing his head off.</p><p>"You should've seen the looks on your faces!" Peter managed to say, smiling at Sirius and James.</p><p>"Alright, alright, so you won one race," started Sirius, putting his hands in the air in mock surrender.</p><p>"Technically, Pads and I were still first out of the common room," James interrupted, earning an eye roll from Remus.</p><p>"In any case," Sirius continued, "I think it's time for a rematch. Let's say... first one to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, all shortcuts allowed."</p><p>"You know, that sounds like a great idea Pads," James started, rambling a little. He took a breath like he was about to continue, then took off racing down the stairs instead.</p><p>Remus, used to James by now, had also started racing before James had finished speaking.</p><p>"You bloody cheaters!" roared Sirius. "Come on Wormtail, whatever we do we can't let them win."</p><p>It would take impressive flying to catch up with James and Remus, who were soaring down one of the wider secret passages, Remus just barely behind James.</p><p>"You'll never catch me Moony! I'm a Chaser!" James called over his shoulder.</p><p>"This isn't a broomstick Prongs!" Remus shout back. He could see the end of the passage just ahead, and he knew where it came out. Not for the first time, his position as Prefect gave him a slight advantage over his friends.</p><p>Remus was off corridor duty tonight, but there were still other people on patrol. He knew exactly whose turn it was to stand, waiting, in the upcoming hallway.</p><p>James soared out of the passageway at top speed, already tasting victory. Suddenly, his brain and his bed came to a full-stop as he came face to face with the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts and her shock of red hair.</p><p>"Evans..." said James, drawing a blank at her crossed arms and disapproving glare. He tried to conjure his best winning smile. "Hi."</p><p>"James Potter, what on Earth do you think you're doing?"</p><p>James opened his mouth to respond, but before he could Remus sailed past him with a cackling laugh.</p><p>"Sorry Lily!" he called, racing towards the Slytherin Common Room ahead of James.</p><p>"Dammit! That little—sorry Evans, I've gotta go. I'll see you later." He gave her one last smile and wink before tearing off after Remus, ignoring Lily's outraged shouts.</p><p>"You have to keep your head in the game Prongs!" called Remus, now in the lead.</p><p>"That was a rotten trick Moony! I'll get you back for it!" With a wicked grin, James urges his bed ahead, slamming it into the back of Remus'.</p><p>"James!" cried Remus, outraged. James just cackled and did it again.</p><p>The race had quickly turned into bumper-beds, and neither boy was holding back. They were neck and neck as they soared through the castle, and finally entered the stretch before the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.</p><p>"You're too late Prongs! You won't pass me now!"</p><p>"We'll see about that!" James called. Then, he pushed his bed forward, knocking Remus' to the side so it scraped along the wall. There was barely enough space, so they raced along, beds touching each other and the walls.</p><p>"Bullocks!" Remus cursed, managing not to be completely knocked out of the race.</p><p>"Watch your bloody language!" James yelled back.</p><p>The two boys came flying out of the hallway together, completely even as they slowed to a stop.</p><p>"I guess we tied," James said finally, looking over to Remus.</p><p>"Tied for last!" came Sirius' gleeful voice from behind them. James turned to see Peter and Sirius grinning at him triumphantly.</p><p>"We beat your trick Prongs!" Peter agreed happily.</p><p>"So Peter won?" James asked hopefully.</p><p>"Ha! Nice try mate!" Sirius laughed. "I won, and now you'll have to bow down to me forever. I beat you at your own game!"</p><p>"Bullocks!" James cursed at top volume.</p><p>"Watch your bloody language," Remus muttered. The four boys stared at each other for a moment, then broke out laughing.</p><p>"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" roared a voice from the doorway of the Slytherin Common Room. The boys turned around to see Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother, glaring at them with his arms crossed. "Oh. Of course it would be you four."</p><p>"What's the matter Reg?" asked James, trying to be diplomatic.</p><p>"What's going on? A commotion that's keeping the entire dormitory awake, that's what!"</p><p>Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, another angry voice came ringing down the corridor the boys had flown out of.</p><p>"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!"</p><p>"Yes Mr. Filch, I know," McGonagall snapped as she, Filch, and Lily Evans joined the small party outside the Slytherin dorms.</p><p>McGonagall stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the four boys sitting on their floating beds, instantly understanding the technicality they'd used.</p><p>James decided to explain it out loud anyway.</p><p>"Technically Professor, we're not actually out of bed. So we didn't break any rules."</p><p>Lily and Regulus snorted, and Filch all but growled. McGonagall, on the other hand, had a kind of secret pride in her eyes that all four boys had come to recognize. She was exasperated with them, sure, but she was also proud, even if she'd never admit it.</p><p>"You four, come with me," she started. "Miss Evans, back to your post, and the younger Mr. Black back to your dorm. Mr. Filch, you can resume your patrol as well."</p><p>"Professor, don't you think I ought to help you... discipline these four?" asked Filch, clearly not happy with being sent away.</p><p>"I am quite capable of handling four members of my own house, thank you."</p><p>Filch grumbled a little, but didn't protest as he sulked off back down one of the corridors. Regulus just shook his head and shuffled sleepily back to his dorm, and Lily crossed her arms and waited to see the boys out.</p><p>"Come along now," said McGonagall, leading the way. The boys floated after her, single-file, like little ducklings. None of them were too worried; they'd used technicalities to debate their ways out of detention before, and felt confident they could do it again.</p><p>Lily glared at James as he went past, so he of course shot her a wink. She rolled her eyes, but lately James felt like her heart wasn't really in the irritation. Maybe he was finally growing on her.</p><p>They followed McGonagall all the way to her office, maneuvering the beds into the room and floating in front of her in a loose semicircle. Nobody wanted to set one foot out of bed, just to make sure their loophole really was air-tight.</p><p>"Before you say anything Professor, the rules clearly say 'no students out of bed after curfew'. We really haven't left our beds once," James said.</p><p>McGonagall closed her eyes and sighed through her nose, then looked back at the boys.</p><p>"That is technically correct." They all grinned at one another, so McGonagall continued. "However, you all should know the letter of the rule is changing immediately. You will not receive detention this time, but should you try this again you will receive at least a week."</p><p>They all nodded solemnly, promising their understanding.</p><p>"Good. Now back to your dormitory."</p><p>"Thanks Professor!" They chorused, hurrying out of the room before she could change her mind. </p><p>Once they were safely in the hallway, they all laughed, reliving their crazy adventure as they returned to their dorms.</p><p>"I won't say this again, but that truly was brilliant Prongs!" Sirius laughed, reaching over to clap James on the shoulder as they landed their beds back in the dorm.</p><p>"You doubted me?" asked James, pretending to be hurt.</p><p>"I certainly did," Remus said with a grin, rolling his way under the covers, not bothering to change into pajamas.</p><p>"I didn't," Peter said happily. "After the map, I have faith in even the stupidest-sounding of your plans!"</p><p>"Thank you Wormtail," said James happily. "At least someone believes in me."</p><p>"We believe in you Prongs," muttered Remus as he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>"Yeah, we believe in your ability to get us in trouble," Sirius amended.</p><p>"Ha! This coming from the one who thought wrestling the squid in the lake would be a good idea!"</p><p>"Oh come on, Prongs! There's no rule against it!"</p><p>The two boys continued to bicker like brothers as they got ready for bed, finally dozing off in their no-longer flying beds. McGonagall was proud, and although they could never do it again, the boys slept with smug grins on their faces.</p><p>At this rate, by the time they graduated Hogwarts, every loophole in the book would be edited and closed.</p><p>Future troublemakers would just have to be more inventive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>